


Reddie, Set, Go

by lifeisinfinitelystranger



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisinfinitelystranger/pseuds/lifeisinfinitelystranger
Summary: Richie convinces Eddie to go to a high school party. The pair find themselves roped into a game of spin the bottle.If this were a movie it'd be rated R for language, maybe teens partying. Everything else is fine though.





	Reddie, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Georgie's death... and the appearance of Pennywise.  
Thus Mike, Ben, and Bev aren't part of the Losers yet. Bill is playing with Georgie and it's Saturday so I figure Stan's with his family.

“Ok so… tell me… why… we have to… go to… this party,” Eddie gasped as his struggled to pedal his bike up the steep hill on the outskirts of Derry.

“Because Eds… it’s a high school party… it’s a rite of passage.” Richie replied. He glanced over his shoulder, Eddie lagged well behind him. “This hill’s a real bitch, we can walk the rest of the way. If you want…” He hopped off his bike without waiting for Eddie’s answer.

Eddie stumbled off his bike, grateful Richie made the suggestion. His hand immediately reached for his inhaler in his fanny pack. He shook it before putting it to his lips and taking a puff. Eddie closed his eyes as the medicine did its magic. It took a moment, before he spoke again. “But we’re not even in high school yet.” 

“That’s what makes it even more awesome!” Richie replied. 

Eddie took another puff from his inhaler, then returned it to his fanny pack. “You do know parties can be dangerous right? Alcohol and drugs make people do stupid shit. Cops could come. Bowers and his crew could be there.”

“You worry too much, Eddie. It’ll be fine. Trust me.” Richie began pushing his bike up the hill.

That didn’t give Eddie much more of a chance to argue. He sighed. As he saw it, he had two options. He could follow Richie and go to the stupid party. Or head back to Richie’s. Alone. In the dark. Someone would definitely kidnap him. He shuddered. Nope, it would be safer to go with Richie.

Eddie made sure his fanny pack zipped shut, grabbed his bike, and chased after Richie. “Wait up! I’ll go. As long we’re home by 10:00. I need to call my mom before bed.” This was one of the many stipulations his mother had put forth when he asked to spend the night at Richie’s. It had taken a couple hours to convince his mother he would be fine staying at a friend’s house overnight. That and a trip to the doctor for a checkup. With the doctor’s confirmation that Eddie was healthy enough to survive at least the next 24hrs, Eddie's mother had agreed to letting Eddie spend the night. 

“As long as I get to say goodnight too.” Richie made kissing noises. “She loves me.”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie said rolling his eyes. 

The boys reached the top of the hill and mounted their bikes again. They pedaled down the street for a couple more minutes. Eddie was beginning to wonder if Richie even knew where he was going. He was about to ask where they were going when Richie screeched to a halt. 

“Here it is!” Richie pointed to the house. 

He didn’t really need to; it was clear a party was going on here. Plastic cups littered the front yard. Music thumped loudly inside. Eddie could also hear shouting coming from the backyard.

“Looks like it already started, Richie. Guess that means we missed out,” Eddie said trying one last ditch effort to avoid having to go into the party. He started to turn his bike around, ready to head home.

“Oh no you don’t” Richie let his bike drop and grabbed Eddie’s wrist. “Don’t you know anything about high school parties?”

“I-“ Eddie started.

“No. Not what could go wrong, or what is dangerous about them You already told me. But how they work. You don’t want to be the first ones to get there. That’s lame.”

Eddie pulled his arm from Richie’s grasp, “And how do you know that? How many have you been to?”

“None, but that’s how they work in the movies, dummy.” Richie picked up his bike and pushed it into the bushes at the end of the driveway to hide it. He nearly fell in as he did so. Several branches snapped off the bush.

Eddie eyed the plant. Who knows what types of bugs lived in there. He chose to park his bike in the shadows of the plant so he hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with any insects. 

“Hey Richie, hold up. You got…” Eddie trailed off. He reached up to grab a twig that stuck out of Richie’s messy hair and as he did so his finger’s brushed Richie’s cheek. 

A look of surprise flashed across Richie’s face. He brought his hand up to where Eddie’s fingers had touched. Eddie didn’t seem to notice, “Sorry you had a stick in your hair.” Eddie brushed his hands off on his shorts. 

Richie awkwardly adjusted his glasses, “Thanks,” he flashed Eddie a grin. “Alright let’s go! Ándale!” 

“We’re only staying for a little bit right?” Eddie asked.

“Sure thing, Eds.” 

“And if Bowers is there, we’re leaving?”

“Definitely, now come on!” Richie pulled Eddie after him.

They made their way down the driveway, up the porch, and into the crowded house. Eddie let Richie lead. He parted the sea of bodies, and Eddie held on to the back of his shirt. There was no way Eddie was going to let them get separated. With the number of people here he doubted he’d be able to find Richie again. Richie found a spot against the wall observing the party, trying to plan their next move.

The room reeked an awful combination of body odor, cheap beer, and smoke. So far, Eddie didn’t see what was so appealing about high school parties. It just seemed dirty, loud, and smelly.

He looked over to Richie. “Now what?” Eddie yelled, hoping Richie heard him over the loud music.

Richie pointed to the far side of the room. People gathered around a table, and every now and then there was a loud cheer. “Let’s see what that is about.” Richie pulled Eddie after him as he crossed the room.

It was crowded around the table. Richie and Eddie pushed their way through so they could watch the game. Many people smoked while watching the game. 

Every now and then Eddie coughed as he watched the beer pong game. The smoke seemed to seek him out in particular. His throat started to tighten. 

Eddie’s coughing grabbed the attention of one of the teens. Richie had heard his friends call him Kevin. “Hey pipsqueaks,” Kevin’s pimply face leaned in closer so he could be heard, “Who invited you to the party?” A cigarette dangled from his mouth, inches from Eddie’s face. 

Eddie coughed harder, tears coming to his eyes, and face reddening. He felt lightheaded as his throat constricted even more. One hand fumbled with the opening to his fanny pack to find his inhaler again. The other panicked hand reached out for Richie.

Kevin took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled right in Eddie’s face. “Looks like your little buddy there needs your help,” Kevin said to Richie as he nodded to Eddie.

Richie looked at Eddie. His face was red and panic clear in his eyes. “Shit! Eddie!” He helped find Eddie’s inhaler and put it to Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie took two puffs from the inhaler. He still coughed after the second one, and his breathing was ragged.

“C’mon let’s get some fresh air,” Richie said, practically carrying Eddie out to the backyard. Eddie wasn't sure if his feet even touched the ground as Richie led him outside. 

Outside was much cooler and less smoky. Quieter too. They found a spot on a bench on the deck. Richie tried to calm his own beating heart. He worried about Eddie, but it wouldn’t do to fret and baby over him like his mother. Richie pretended to watch the game of chicken happening in the pool. In actuality he watched Eddie out of the corner of his eye.

Eddie leaned his head back, his face to the sky, and eyes closed. The cool breeze was refreshing. It had been several minutes since he’d taken a puff from his inhaler, but he still held it tightly in his hand. Just in case.

He hadn’t coughed since they had sat down, and his face returned to its normal color. They sat close enough that Richie felt as Eddie’s breathing relaxed. The same couldn’t be said about his own breathing, sitting so close to Eddie. After awhile Richie asked, “Better?”

Eddie nodded and put the inhaler away. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Eds.”

They both fell silent. All this silence was weird coming from Richie. He always seemed to need to fill it. Richie was just about to speak when the back door of the house slid open. Shouting teens stumbled out of the house. One girl, Richie thought it was Stephanie, laughed before downing the last of the beer in the bottle she held. “Who wants to play spin the bottle?” she shrieked.

Richie and Eddie exchanged a look. Eddie’s face said ‘lets get out of here’ but he was pretty certain Richie didn’t pick up on that.

Stephanie had rounded some people to play. When she counted those in the group she frowned. “We need more boys.” She spotted Eddie and Richie on the bench and pointed at them, “You!”

Eddie’s eyes widened, there was no way-

“Sure!” Richie replied, interrupting Eddie’s thought. “I always thought spin the bottle was just in the movies,” he whispered to Eddie.

Eddie turned his wide-eyed look of shock on Richie. “What?! Do you know how many diseases can be spread by kissing? Colds, herpes… there’s even a thing called the kissing disease.”

Richie ignored Eddie’s protests and pulled him up from the bench. He kept an arm across Eddie’s shoulders and steered him to the circle that was forming, “We’re in.”

“No. No.” Eddie protested to Richie, before turning to Stephanie, “Sorry you seem… great… but I can’t. It’s late. We gotta go.”

A boy that Eddie had seen around town, Tony, spoke up, “Cooties aren’t real, kid.”

“I know that. What I’m talking about it worse than cooties! Hepatitis Meningitis. Mononucleosis!”

Stephanie put a finger to his lips to quiet him. Eddie screwed up his face. When was the last time she washed her hands? “Hey, we’re not going to make you play if you don’t want to. But, if it’s just the germs you’re worried about, there’s no need. Alcohol kills germs,” she took a swig of a newly acquired beer, “So we’ll be fine.”

Eddie opened his mouth to protest further, looked to Richie, and closed his mouth. He wasn’t 100% sure about this girl’s claim that beer would take care of the germs. She was slurring her words a bit. But… she did have a point. You did use alcohol swabs to clean wounds…

“Fine,” Eddie said raising his hands in surrender. “But we’ve got to go after this,” he told Richie.

“Deal.” Richie agreed. 

“Alright, alright. Everyone sits boy girl boy girl,” Tony ordered. The dozen or so players did as Tony directed. Eddie reluctantly separated himself from Richie. Stephanie took the place between them.

Tony waited for everyone to get settled. “So, I’ll go first,” he gave Stephanie a grin and a wink, and took the bottle from her. After a short spin it landed on Mary. Tony looked disappointed. Mary hadn’t seen though, as she covered her face in her hands to hide her blush. She giggled as she leaned across the circle for a quick kiss.

The girl to Tony’s right was next to spin. It landed on Tony. Another kiss was exchanged. Next turn was a boy, David. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bridgette. They practically made out in the middle of the circle. Eddie had to look away. This is how epidemics started, he knew it. He caught Richie’s eyes. Richie nodded to the center of the circle and mimed gagging himself.

The make-out session had ended, but it was Bridgette’s turn to spin. The bottle spun several times, slowing down as it approached Eddie. He held his breath, eyes widening once again in horror. ‘Please please please,’ he thought, ‘not me.’ The bottle stopped on Stephanie.

Some boys in the circle hooted and hollered. “Doesn’t she get another spin?” Stephanie asked.

“Nope!” You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. That’s the rules.” Tony said.

“Fine.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Ready?” she asked Bridgette who nodded. The pair kissed and the boys cheered again.

“Happy?” Stephanie asked as she and Bridgette separated.

“Very,” Tony replied with a grin.

“You’re disgusting,” Bridgette shoved him as she made her way back to her spot.

Eddie counted. There were only two people to spin until it was Richie’s turn. And four until his turn. Why did he let Richie drag him into playing this?

Two more spun the bottle, and two more kisses were had. And now, it was Richie’s turn. Richie surveyed the circle, hesitating before spinning the bottle. He took a deep breath and spun the bottle. 

It seemed as if the bottle would never stop, Richie had spun it hard. He adjusted his glasses. Eddie closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch. Richie felt his stomach tighten as the bottle slowed. It passed him, almost stopped on Stephanie, and finally stopped. Pointed straight at Eddie.

Eddie’s eyes remained shut. He no longer heard the bottle rotating on the wood of the deck. Instead, he heard laughing. 

“Can’t he spin again?” Stephanie asked.

“I said it before. There’s no re-spinning,” Tony said laughing.

Stephanie sighed, “So you’re saying you would have kissed David or Billy if it landed on them?”

Eddie opened one eye as Tony and Stephanie continued arguing. The first thing he noticed was that most of the circle was looking at him, including Richie. Eddie then glanced down at the bottle. It pointed directly at him. Blood rushed to his cheeks. He looked back up at Richie, whose face was a mixture of emotions. The most obvious was surprise. But what he didn’t see was disgust or regret. No, Richie looked… hopeful? And happy? 

Richie tore his eyes from Eddie’s. He looked down at the ground. His heart thumped in his chest, and blood rushed to his ears. Why had agreed to play this game? What had he been hoping for? Well… this, if he was going to be completely honest with himself. But this was a stupid idea. There was no way that Eddie would… he would never...

He felt something touch his chin, and he raised his eyes. Richie found himself looking into Eddie’s eyes again. He was close, very close. He might’ve even been able to see Eddie without his glasses on. Richie’s breath hitched in his throat as Eddie closed the gap between them.

Their lips met. Richie was certain that Eddie was only going for just a peck, so he pulled away after the brief contact. He was incredibly surprised when Eddie’s lips met his again. They were unbelievably soft. Eddie even grabbed the front of his shirt so he couldn’t pull away again. Richie heard snickering but ignored it. Eddie was kissing him! He smiled into the kiss.

They pulled away after what felt simultaneously like forever and no time at all. Richie’s ears rang. It was Eddie’s turn to look down now. Avoiding his eyes, or so Richie thought. Shit. What if Eddie never looked up at him again, with that cute little face. Had this ruined everything? Not that they had anything except his pining over Eddie. 

Eddie pulled his inhaler from his fanny pack again and took another puff of medicine. At this rate he’d need a new inhaler by tomorrow. He looked up at Richie, a sheepish grin on his face. Richie returned it and said, “Don’t say some cheesy shit like I took your breath away.” Eddie ducked his head and laughed.

The ringing continued in Richie’s ears, and it was in that moment that he realized it wasn’t ringing. No. It was sirens. The other players had dashed off. Party goers spilled out of the house. Blue and red lights bounced off the trees, confirming that the police were there. 

“Time to go!” Richie said, “You ok to run?”

Eddie nodded, “No choice, mom would definitely kill me if I was arrested.” 

They helped each other to their feet and followed some teens into the woods. It took some work, but the pair made it back to their bikes, without the cops seeing them. They hopped onto their bikes and raced down the street, laughing and shouting as they rode into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like? I got tired of looking at it (as I do with all of my fics), and I have an idea for a fix-it fic that may or may not get written. The only chance for that being written, however, was if I finished and posted this.
> 
> Thanks for any kudos and comments. If I don't reply, I'm sorry. But just know I squeal whenever I get that magical email.


End file.
